Arigatou Nejisama
by sabaku no hikari
Summary: Tapi anak gadis itu tidak senang, jika dirinya itu di perlakukan seperti tuan putri. Dia ingin hidup seperti layaknya orang-orang pada biasanya. Dia ingin keluar dari kehidupan ini, tapi dia tak bisa karena keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah.


Pairing : Neji x Hinata.

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto.

Rate : T -mungkin-

**WARNING : AU, GAJE ALURNYA.**

**By :**

**Sabaku No Hikari**

**ARIGATOU NEJI-SAMA.**

Di rumah yang amat besar.

Hiduplah keluarga yang bernama Hyuuga, yang terdiri dari ayah, anak gadis, anak laki-laki -anak kakaknya ayah anak perempuan itu-, dan beberapa pembantu. Keluarga ini tak mempunyai seorang ibu, karena ibu itu sudah meninggal setelah melahirkan Anak gadis itu.

Keluarga itu menjunjung tinggi martabatnya sebagai manusia.

Dan di keluaraga itu juga sangat disiplin tentang tutur kata yang baik, cara berpakain dengan rapi, dll.

Tapi anak gadis itu tidak senang, jika dirinya itu di perlakukan seperti tuan putri. Dia ingin hidup seperti layaknya orang-orang pada biasanya. Dia ingin keluar dari kehidupan ini, tapi dia tak bisa karena keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah.

Ayahnya, menyuruh anak laki-laki itu menjadi penjaga anak gadisnya. Anak laki-laki itu selalu mengikuti jika anak gadis itu pergi.

---

Pada malam hari, gadis itu menulis sesuatu di buku diary-nya.

_Mengapa…mengapa aku hidup di dalam keluarga ini…_

_Aku sangat kesepian disini._

_Disini cuma ada Ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan Neji-nii-san yang selalu menemaniku, tapi aku tak enak hati dengan dia, karena aku merasa bersalah telah mengganggu waktunya._

_Aku butuh orang yang lainnya--_

_Teman…aku butuh seorang teman di sampingku._

_Aku tidak mempunyai teman, karena aku sekolah di rumah yang sering di sebut 'home schoolling'._

_Sungguh hidupku sepi rasanya._

_Aku tak bisa seperti anak yang lainnya bermain, belajar bersama, de el el yang sering dilakukan oleh anak seumurku._

_Sungguh hidupku dingin rasanya._

_Tak ada kebersamaan keluarga yang menyelimuti hatiku hingga terasa hangat, layaknya keluarga yang tentram dan damai._

_Itu semua hanyalah khayalanku saja, tak akan terjadi itu semua._

_Aku hanya butuh kehangatan dalam hatiku ini._

_Ada satu lagi pertanyaan didalam hatiku._

_Sebenarnya aku ini sakit apa? Sampai tak boleh bermain dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Tak boleh banyak pikiran, de el el?_

_Kalau terus begini, aku akan terus memikirkan itu semua._

_Aku sangat penasaran dengan penyakitku ini._

_Terkadang aku sangat merasakan sakit di kepalaku, jika sakit itu tak kunjung pergi aku terkadang pingsan dan aku pun mengeluarkan darah dari hidungku ataupun batuk dan mengeluarkan darah._

_Kalau sudah begini aku pun di bawa ke rumah sakit. Ketika aku sadar, aku merasa sedih karena tak ada seorang ayah disampingku, disampingku hanya ada Neji-nii-san._

_Sudah dulu buku diaryku._

_Kepalaku merasa agak sakit, dan ini sudah larut malam._

*-*

Setelah selesai menulis dia mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan melangkah menuju kasur yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sebelum gadis itu tertidur, pintunya berbunyi seperti sebuah ketukan.

"Tok tok tok."

"Hinata-sama ini obatmu. Apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam ?" tanya Neji.

"Masuk saja." kata Hinata.

Neji pun masuk ke kamar Hinata dengan membawa obat, dan Hinata menyalakan lampu yang berada diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ini obatnya." kata Neji seraya duduk ditepi kasur dan membangunkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ya, terima kasih-- Oh…ya, apa Neji-sama tahu apa penyakitku ini ?" kata Hinata sambil mengambil obat di tangan Neji.

Neji merasa sedih mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Hinata itu dan bingung mau menjawab apa, karena kata Pamannya 'Hinata tidak boleh tahu tentang penyakitnya itu'. Akhirnya Neji menjawabnya, tapi jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Neji terpaksa berbohong karena tidak ingin Hinata tahu dia terkena penyakit yang mematikan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu penyakit yang di derita oleh Hinata-sama." jawab Neji.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Neji-sama kalau panggil aku tak usah dikasih tambahan sama, aku-kan adik Neji-sama. Panggil aku cukup dengan sebutan Hinata ya…" pinta Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Neji.

"Ya, Hinata-sa…maaf Hinata." kata Neji sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Ini adalah tawa Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah Hinata meminum obatnya, dia membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Hinata tersentak saat Neji mencium keningnya, tapi Hinata sangat merasa tenang didalam hatinya.

"Malam Hinata. Semoga mimpi indah." sebuah do'a terucap dari mulut Neji untuk Hinata.

"Malam juga Neji-sama." kata Hinata.

"_Malam ini sungguh sangat indah,_

_akanku ingat hari ini untuk selamanya hingga aku mati._

_Aku sungguh senang mempunyai kakak seperti Neji-nii-san, walau dia bukan kakak kandungku._

_Semoga hari-hari seperti ini akan terus datang dalam hidupku."_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati, dan dia pun tertidur.

*-*

Pagi pun datang dan sang mentari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hinata terbangun karena cahaya dari sang mentari yang mengenai matanya. Ya tentu saja cahaya itu mengenai matanya, karena kamar Hinata menghadap sang mentari itu muncul dari tidurnya.

Hinata melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan di luar kamar Hinata, tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Neji sedang memohon kepada Ayahnya Hinata yang bernama Hiasi, untuk menyekolahkan Hinata di tempat dia sekolah saat ini.

"Hiasi-sama kumohon sekolahkan Hinata-san di sekolah saya. Akanku jaga dia baik-baik, karena Hinata-sama kelihatan kesepian tak mempunyai teman satu pun." mohon Neji kepada Hiasi.

"Terserah kamu saja, tapi jaga dia baik-baik jangan sampai dia terluka." kata Hiasi sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Baik." jawab Neji, dan dia permisi untuk ke kamar Hinata.

Hinata pun selesai mandi dan sudah memakai baju dengan rapi. Dia keluar dari kamarnya setelah menutup pintu dari luar Hinata melihat Neji berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Pagi Hinata… Apa aku boleh berbicara sesuatu padamu ?" kata Neji.

"Pagi juga Neji-sama… Boleh saja, memangnya mau bicara tentang apa ?" kata Hinata.

"Tentang sekolahmu. Tahun ajaran baru kau akan di sekolahkan di tempatku bersekolah, apa kau suka ?" jelas Neji.

"Emmmmm…..apakah aku boleh di sekolahkan disana oleh Tou-sama ?" tanya Hinata.

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

'Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi kalau sekolah sudah berangkat aku akan mempunyai teman, dan aku tak akan lagi kesepian.' pikir Hinata.

"Ayo, Neji-sama kita makan." ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Neji.

"Hm…" jawab Neji.

Mereka sekeluarga pun makan pagi bersama-sama.

---

Hinata berjalan kearah balkon dan duduk disana seraya melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai bermakaran.

'_Akhirnya doaku terkabul juga…_

_Aku tak akan sendirian lagi…_

_Akan ada banyak teman disana…_

_Aku sudah menginginkan itu sejak lama…' _pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum memandang bunga yang menari-nari karena terkena terpaan angin, seperti ikut senang akan ada hari yang cerah di kemudian hari.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia mengambil laptop miliknya dan dibawanya ke atas kasur bersamanya.

Hinata men-doublle clik icon winap, dan dia pun mendengarkan mp3 kesukaannya. Hinata pun ikut menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara yang merdu.

"Chotto dake

Kangae sugichau mitai

Nemure nai heya no naka

Issomou

Yoru wo tobi dashite mitai

Madobe ni tameiki ga ochiru

Tsuki atari wo nukete tooku made

Habataite mitai no ni

Doushitara ii no darou?

I want to fly well

I want to fly well

Tobi kata wo shira nai dake…

I want to fly well

I want to fly well

Dareka oshiete kuretara ii no ni…..(1)" Hinata berhenti bernyanyi karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar…" kata Hinata.

"Oh… Neji-sama ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Cuma mau tanya, apa kau mendengar suara yang merdu tadi?" tanya Neji.

"---(blush) ah…ti…tidak. Me…memang tadi a…ada suara apa?" tanya hinata gugup dan pipinya agak merona.

"Mengapa kau gugup begitu Hinata? Biasa sajalah kalau menjawab."

"Ba…baik." kata Hinata masih dengan nada gugup.

"Ah…sudalah, tadi seperti sebuah lantunan lagu, dan yang menyanyikan itu sepertinya seorang perempuan." kata Neji.

"Ti…tidak ada sama sekal.i" kata Hinata.

Neji merasa curiga dengan sikap Hinata, karena kalau biasa tidak se-gugup dia berbicara. Kalau gugup begitu paling kalau dia merasa malu.

"Apa tadi kau yang bernyanyi?" tanya Neji.

"Ah…bu…bu--" kata Hinata terpotong karena perkataan Neji.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Iya-kan yang bernyanyi tadi itu kamu?" kata Neji.

"I…iya." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh…bisakah kau nyanyikan lagi untuk ku, Hinata?" goda Neji.

"Eh…" sentak Hinata.

"Hahaha…..tidak perlu, aku cuma bercanda." kata Neji.

"Ya, syukurlah." kata Hinata.

"Mau ikut aku?" ajak Neji.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"tutup matamu." perintah Neji.

"Neji-sama ini mau kemana sih? Sampai-sampai matanya harus ditutup kain segala." tanya Hinata.

Tangan Hinata langsung dipegang oleh Neji dan mereka pun berjalan entah kemana.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga disebuah taman.

Taman itu terlihat seperti biasa saja bagi orang lain, tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua.

Taman itu adalah sebuah kenangan yang indah dan lucu mereka sewaktu kecil.

Taman itu ketika Hinata dan Neji masih kecil nan imut-imut.

Hinata berjalan menuju ayunan dan dia pun duduk sambil diayunkan perlahan dengan kakinya. Neji hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Hinata berjalan, dan Neji juga ikut duduk diayunan yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

Tak ada satu kata pun dari mereka.

Mereka hanya memutar kejadian waktu mereka masih kecil di tempat itu.

Neji mendengar isakan tangis seseorang, dan dia melihat kearah Hinata.

'Mengapa Hinata menangis?' pikir Neji sebelum dia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menghentikan ayunannya.

"Hinata mengapa kau menangis begini? Ini-kan tempat bermain kita waktu kecil, dan kamu paling senang jika aku mengajakmu kesinikan?" tanya Neji.

"Hiks…hiks… tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma memikirkan aku yang dulu itu rasanya senang sekali, sebelum aku terkena penyakit ini. Setelah aku terkena penyakit ini hidupku seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Aku yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan aku yang dulu. Mengapa hidupku jadi begini?" kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah dan nanti juga kamu akan dapat teman-kan jika sudah masuk sekolah?" kata Neji.

"Terima kasih Neji-sama, kau selalu menyemangatiku dengan kata-katamu itu." kata Hinata sambil menatap mata Neji.

Neji berjongkok didepan Hinata dan mengatakan "Tak apa Hinata, Aku sungguh menyayangimu." Neji memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. "Aku akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu Hinata…selalu..." bisik Neji.

Tes…tes…tes… air mata Hinata terjatuh lagi tapi kini adalah air mata bahagia.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang…hari sudah siang." ajak Neji.

"Tunggu sebentar Neji-sama, aku mau bertanya sesuatu kepadamu. Apakah jika aku sekolah nanti aku akan diajak kesini lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Ayo sekarang kita pulang dan makan siang." kata Neji sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Hinata.

"Ayo….." kata Hinata gembira sambil memegang tangan Neji.

Ketika ditengah perjalanan Hinata merasa kepalanya sakit, tapi dia menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dari Neji. Dia tak mau menyusahkan Neji lagi, karena Neji hari ini sudah mengajaknya ke taman. Dia mau membalas kebaikannya tapi apa yang dia bisa, dia hanya bisa melakukannya dengan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu sampai rumah.

Neji tahu ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Hinata, Hinata terlihat agak pucat. Neji pun bertanya pada Hinata "Ada apa dengan kau, Hinata? Apa kau merasakan sakit lagi?"

"A…ah…ti…tidak kok." jawab Hinata.

"Yang benar kau Hinata? Kau pucat sekali…" kata Neji.

"Ya aku…" kata Hinata terpotong karena dia terjatuh pingsan, dan Neji lasung menangkap tubuh Hinata.

Neji memanggil taksi sambil menggendong tubuh Hinata dan menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

Neji keluar dari taksi dengan Hinata yang berada digendongannya.

Neji berlari menuju UGD, dan beberapa suster membawakan brankcar untuk menidurkan Hinata.

Neji pun menunggu Hinata di ruang tunggu.

'Mengapa ini semua terjadi pada Hinata…?' pikir Neji.

Setelah dokter yang memeriksa Hinata keluar dari ruang, Neji langsung melangkah dan bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Dokter keadaan Hinata tak apa-apakan, Dok?" tanya Neji.

"Maaf kanker otak dia sudah sampai stadium akhir." kata Dokter yang bernama Tsunade.

"Apakah Hinata masih bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Neji -lagi-.

"Tidak, nyawa dia hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Maaf saya harus ke pasien lain." kata Dokter Tsunade.

"Ap…apa…Hinata akan me…meninggal dalam beberapa hari lagi. HAH… itu tidak mungkin Dokter. Aku mohon tolong dia sekali lagi." kata Neji memohon kepada Tsunade.

"Saya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dan saya harus ke pasien yang lainnya. Saya tidak hanya mengurusimu saja, ada banyak pasien yang sudah menunggu." kata Tsunade sambil menyuruh suster untuk menahan Neji.

---

"Hi…Hinata kamu akan baik-baik sajakan?" kata Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang lemas.

"Neji ada apa dengan Hinata!" kata Hiasi yang langsung saja masuk ke kamar.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik Hiasi-sama." kata Neji dengan nada menyesal.

"Hmmmmm…dan sekarang dia hanya menunggu kematiannya." kata Hiasi.

"Sungguh maafkan saya Hiasi-sama." kata Neji sambil menitikan air matanya.

Hiasi pun melangkah menuju anak satu-satunya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Hinata kau bisa mendengar Otou? Kalau kau bisa mendengar Otou, Otou minta maaf padamu. Otou tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." kata Hiasi.

Hiasi pun melangkah keluar dari kamar inap Hinata. Dan sebelum Hiasi benar-benar pergi dari sana dia berbicara sesuatu kepada Neji "Kali ini kau harus jaga dia baik-baik."

"Baik." kata Neji.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata tersadar.

"Ne…Ne…Neji-sama." Ucap Hinata seraya mengelus rambut Neji yang sedang tertidur di samping kasur.

"Hmmm…Hinata apakah itu kau?" ucap \neji sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah…tadi Hiasi-sama ke sini, tapi sekarang beliau sudah pergi lagi entah kemana." Kata Neji.

"Tak apa. Disini ada Neji-sama yang akan menjagaku kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya…" jawab Neji.

Dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang sampai seorang suster membawakan makan malam Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata kau makan dulu. Sini biar aku suapi" ucap Neji.

"Ee…Neji-sama sudah makan belum? Kalau belum kita makan sama-sama saja." Kata Hinata.

"Eee…nggak usah, ini buat Hinata saja. Biar saya membeli saja nanti." Kata Neji.

"Bener nih… Tapi entar Neji-sama makan loh…" kata Hinata.

"Ya. Ayo makan keburu dingin. Mau makan sendiri apa di suapi?" Tanya Neji.

"Sendiri saja. Memang aku anak kecil harus di suapi kalau makan." Kata Hinata.

Neji tersenyum melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Tak di sangka umur Hinata hanya beberapa hari lagi.

Neji sangat terpukul mendengar semua itu.

Hinata adalah adik yang paling di sayang sama Neji.

Neji selalu menemani Hinata dimana pun.

Jikalau Hinata meninggal nanti, Neji akan merasa sangat kesepian.

Neji berpikir semoga hari seperti itu tak pernah terjadi.

Tapi itu adalah takdir seseorang yang tak bisa diubah lagi.

*back to story*

"Setelah akmu makan, kau harus tidur ya…" kata Neji.

"Iya…Neji-sama akan menemani aku tidur? Dan jika nanti aku terbangun Neji-sama akan ada buatku kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya…saya akan ada untuk kau Hinata." Kata Neji.

'_Aku pernah berkata pada mu. Bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu, bukan? Aku akan terus ada disisimu selamanya, walaupun jiwa kita tak bias bersama lagi tapi perasaan ini akan menemanimu selalu dan selalu Hinata.'_ Pikir Neji seraya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

---

4 hari kemudian.

Hinata sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya itu. Dan umurnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Pagi hari.

Neji sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang memandang langit yang cerah, _namun apakah arti cerah itu?_

'_Sepertinya hari yang bagus.'_ Pikir Neji.

"Hinata…ayo bangun sudah pagi nih…" kata Neji.

"Hmmm…" kata Hinata seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo makan terus minum obat." Kata Neji.

"Hn…oya Neji-sama apakah aku dibolehkan pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu Hinata. Maafkan aku karena baru memberi tahumu tentang penyakitmu itu." Jawab Neji.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Aku sudah tenang, karena aku sudah mengetahui penyakitku ini. Dan aku akan tinggal di dunia ini hanya sebentar lagi. ---" kata Hinata pelan dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas yang panjang.

"Neji-sama tak usah kuatirkan aku lagi. Aku sebentar lagi akan menemui Kaa-san disana. Aku senang bisa bertemu beliau untuk yang pertama kalinya. Neji-sama terima kasih atas semuanya, kau telah menemaniku selama ini. Aku sungguh berterima kasih banyak. Aku akan selalu mengingat Neji-sama di dalam hatiku. Dan di lain waktu kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi seperti ini." Lanjut Hinata dan perlahan menitikan air matanya.

"Hinata kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kau harus semangat Hinata." Kata Neji seraya melangkah mendekat dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sebentar lagi akan menemui Kaa-san. ---" kata Hinata terputus karena merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

'_Aduh…mengapa kepalaku sakit begini. Apakah hari ini aku akan meninggal, meninggalkan semua keluargaku, semua kenanganku bersama Neji-sama. Tuhan tolong lindungi Neji-sama disini.'_ Pikir Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Neji.

"Ahh… Ada satu pertanyaan buat Neji-sama sebelum aku pergi. Apa Neji-sama mau menjaga Tou-san?" kata Hinata.

"Iya aku akan menjaga Hiasi-sama. Hinata…Hinata tolong bertahanlah aku akan memanggilkan dokter. Tunggulah sebentar." Kata Neji sambil keluar dari kamar dan meminta pertolongan pada dokter.

"Neji-sama aku sudah tak kuat lagi… Selamat tinggal Neji-sama." Kata Hinata sebelum nafas yang terakhir terputus.

"Dokter tolong Hinata, Dok. Ku mohon tolong dia." Kata Neji setelah seorang dokter berjalan melewati koridor yang berada di depan kamar Hinata.

Dokter itu menutup tubuh Hinata dengan kain yang berwarna putih setelah dokter itu memeriksa detak jantung Hinata yang sudah tak berdetak lagi.

"Maaf dia sudah meninggal." Kata dokter itu kepada Neji.

"Hah…Apa…! Hinata kau tak boleh pergi dulu. Hinata….." kata Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan turunlah air mata Neji.

---

Sore harinya.

Hinata sudah di makamkan di makam keluarganya.

Kini Hinata sudah berada didekat Kaa-san'nya.

Tinggallah Neji seorang yang berada di makam Hinata.

Neji harus bisa mengikhlaskan semua ini.

Dan Neji harus melaksanakan yang dia telah ucapkan sebelum Hinata meninggal, yaitu menjaga Hiasi dengan baik.

Neji pun pulang ke rumah waktu matahari sudah menghilang dengan sempurna.

Neji berhenti sejenak saat melewati taman pada masa kecilnya senang kesana bersama Hinata untuk bermain, tapi sekarang Neji akan kesana hanya seorang tak ada yang menemani.

Neji pun melangkah lagi menuju rumah.

Di dalam rumah.

Neji melihat sepatu Hiasi yang sudah berada di tempat untuk menaruh sepatu itu.

'_Oh…Hiasi-sama sudah pulang ternyata. Syukurlah…'_ pikir Neji.

Neji melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Dan Neji mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian biasa yang di kenakan di rumah.

'_Huff…sepi rasanya tak ada yang mengajak berbicara…Hinata mengapa kamu cepat sekali meninggalkanku. Sudahlah aku tak boleh menangis, nanti disana Hinata merasa sedih juga. Aku mau tidur dulu ah…'_ Pikir Neji.

Alam mimpi Neji…

"_Neji-sama...Neji-sama..." panggil seorang gadis._

"_Siapa kau? Hinata..... Apakah kau Hinata?" Tanya Neji._

"_Neji-sama kesinilah, disini indah sekali. Apa kau tak mau melihatnya?" seru seseorang._

_Neji melangkah menuju tempat yang cerah dan mendekati asal suara itu._

'_Oh...Tuhan aku mohon, aku ingin melihat Hinata sekali lagi' kata Neji dalam hatinya._

_Neji melihat seseorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berwarna biru kehitaman._

_Neji melangkah mendekat, dan dia sekarang sudah berada di belakang gadis itu._

"_Oh...Neji-sama sudah datang rupanya. Ayolah duduk di sampingku, Neji-sama akan selalu didekatku-kan?" kata gadis itu yang ternyata Hinata._

'_Terima kasih Tuhan… Kau sudah mengabulkan do'aku…' pikir Neji._

"_Mengapa Neji-sama diam saja? Neji-sama tak suka tempat ini ya? Ah…maaf aku memanggilmu kesini." Kata Hinata._

"_Ah…tidak. Aku suka kok, tempat ini.....--" kata Neji terpotong setelah menyadari tempat yang diinjaknya saat ini._

"_Ya ini taman bermain. Ayo sini duduklah di ayunan sebelahku ini." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ayunan yang kosong._

_Neji melangkah menuju ayunan itu._

_Mereka diam sejenak menenangkan pikiran masing-masing._

"_Ee…Keadaan Tou-san bagaimana? Neji-sama tak boleh sedih jika aku tak ada didekatmu lagi. Jika Neji-sama sedih aku juga akan merasa sedih. Tersenyumlah untukku setiap hari, dan biarlah semua orang melihat senyum Neji-sama yang indah itu. Walau pun dalam jarak kita terasa jauh, tapi dalam hati kita tetap dekat." Kata Hinata._

"_Hiasi-sama baik-baik saja. Dan beliau juga sekarang pulang agak awal. Hmmm… aku tak akan bersedih lagi. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lalu gimana kamu sekarang?" kata Neji._

"_Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan Ka-san. Ah… Sudah dulu Neji-sama lain kali kita bertemu lagi. Ah… Ada satu yang ketinggalan, penjamkan mata Neji-sama..." Kata Hinata._

_Neji pun memejamkan matanya._

_Cup…_

_Sebuah kecupan pada pipi Neji dari Hinata._

"_Sampai jumpai... Jaga diri baik-baik ya... Bukalah matamu Neji-sama." Bisik Hinata, dan dia pun menghilang._

"_Hmmm…" Neji pun membuka matanya perlahan._

'_Hah… dimana Hinata? Loh…kok aku berada di kamar? Ah sudahlah semalam mungkin mimpi, mimpi yang seperti kenyataan. Aku menantikan pertemuan berikutnya walau hanya dalam sebuah mimpi…'_ pikir Neji.

'_Ini hari apa ya? Emmm…Hari Kamis ya…Aku mau mandi dulu ah…~'_ pikir Neji.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _'Mandinya sudah selesai…badan jadi seger. Habis ini aku mau makan pagi dan pergi ke makam Hinata nanti sore.'_ Batin Neji.

---

Sore hari.

Neji berjalan menuju makam Hinata.

'_Tunggu aku Hinata. Aku akan menemanimu walau sebentar.'_ Batin Neji sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Suasana sore hari pun membawa angin yang agak dingin.

Matahari masih bisa dilihat oleh mata Neji.

Cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai berganti warna.

Neji pun sampai di makam Hinata.

'_Hinata aku sudah datang kesini untuk menemanimu. Semoga kau senang disana. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu.' _Kata Neji.

"_Wah Neji-sama kesini. Ada apa Neji-sama?" tanya Hinata yang dataing tiba-tiba dari belakang Neji._

"Hah… ternyata kau Hinata. Aku hanya ingin menemui dan menemanimu disini samapi matahari terbenam." Kata Neji.

"_Oh…kita ngobrol di taman saja yuk…" ajak Hinata._

"Hmmm…" jawab Neji.

Hinata menggapai tangan Neji dan mereka bergandeng tangan.

Neji merasakan suhu tangan Hinata yang berubah menjadi dingin.

'_Kasihan Hinata, dia merasa dingin seperti ini, apa dia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari lagi?' _pikir Neji.

Mereka pun sampai di taman.

Neji dan Hinata duduk di ayunan.

"_Emm...Neji-sama baik-baikan di rumah, tak dimarahi sama Tou-san'kan?" tanya Hinata._

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Kata Neji.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjongkok didepan Neji.

"_Neji-sama mau lihat matahari terbenam?" tanya Hinata._

"Terserah. Memang mau lihat dimana?" tanya Neji.

"_Hmmm…kalau gitu tutup mata Neji-sama, aku akan membawa Neji-sama ke sebuah tempat yang indah." Kata Hinata._

Neji menuruti kata-kata Hinata, dia menutup matanya.

Dan dalam sekejap dia sudah di suruh oleh Hinata untuk membuka matanya lagi.

"_Tara… Inilah tempatnya. Indahkan mataharinya. Mataharinya hampir tenggelam, banyak warna disekelilingnya." Kata Hinata ceria._

"Terima kasih Hinata kau sudah menghiburku. Seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu, tapi sebaliknya yang terjadi." Kata Neji dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Loh kok Neji-sama berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena aku sudah ditemani oleh Neji-sama."_

Tes.

Tes.

"_Loh kok Neji-sama menangis?" kata Hinata._

"….."

Hinata berjalan mendekati tubuh Neji, dan memeluk tubuh Neji dari belakang. Hinata membisikan sesuatu di telinga Neji _"Neji-sama tidak boleh sedih hanya karena aku sudah pergi. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang kepada Neji-sama, walau aku jauh tetapi hati kita dekat dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita berdua. Neji-sama ingat itu kan?"_

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan memegang tangan Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aku hanya merasa kamu disana pasti kedinginan dan sendirian. Kau sudah tak bisa merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari lagi." Kata Neji sambil terus memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"_Ahh…Memang aku tak bisa merasa hangatnya cahaya matahari, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari Neji-sama yang diberikan untukku." _Kata Hinata.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman di kening Hinata dari Neji.

Ciuman itu sungguh membuat hati Hinata merasa nyaman, walau pertama dia agak terkejut.

"Ma…maaf Hinata, aku langsung menciummu tadi." Kata Neji setelah melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"_Ah…tak apa. Aku senang." Kata Hinata._

"Hinata, apa kita tak sebaiknya pulang saja. Ini sudah malam." Kata Neji yang sudah menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam.

"_Ah…ooo…iya… tentu saja kita pulang. Tolong pejamkan mata Neji-sama." Kata Hinata._

"Hmmm…" kata Neji.

Beberapa detik kemudian Neji sudah boleh membuka matanya.

Dan saat Neji membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"_Arigatou Neji-sama…" kata Hinata._

*****THE END*****

1. skyline lagu'a Yui.

.

Berakhir juga pik ku ini.

Aku rasa banyak kesalahan di pik ku ini -ya jelaslah-.

Tolong review'a ato flame'a.

Aku tunggu itu semua (^-^).


End file.
